


The Last of the Ensemble

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Kink, M/M, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel and a kink they didn't know they had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tejas' kink comment!fic thread on LJ

The room was cool, almost cold. And it was making Jack's skin hypersensitive. Well, actually, lying there naked as a bluejay, save for the blindfold covering his eyes, with his hands expertly tied to the bedposts was making his entire _being_ hypersensitive. And the one that had tied him to those posts knew full well what it was doing to Jack. 

\--------------- 

Oh yes, Daniel knew exactly what it was doing to Jack. And as he took his time preparing in the other room he found that his own mouth was dry in anticipation and he kept trying to lick his lips unsuccessfully to alleviate it. He tugged on his pants with a little grunt and adjusted his already hard cock into some semblance of a comfortable position. As he dressed, he thought about how all this had all started with an innocent remark from Jack, just a little quip, something said off the cuff that just lodged in Daniel's brain like a seed and took root. Jack probably didn't even remember saying as he transferred his things from his old wallet to his new, "Nothing like the smell of leather," but Daniel had, and the little tingle in his balls at Jack's comment made him start planning. And he couldn't help but smirk as he pulled on the last of his ensemble, the anticipation almost killing him. 

Jack heard Daniel's soft step near the door to the bedroom and wondered for the thousandth time what _exactly_ Daniel was up to. He sensed Daniel standing near the bed and an odd scent enveloped Jack. There was _Daniel_ in the scent, his musk heavy and thick but it was overshadowed by a scent Jack knew but wasn't able to put into context with Daniel, it was the smell of new leather. 

He felt Daniel's dry lips brush his and felt the blindfold being slipped off. He blinked a couple of times to readjust to the light and what he saw in front of him made his half hard cock fill instantly and his mouth become a desert. Daniel was standing by the bed with his hands on his hips with the blindfold hanging lazily in one hand, hips that were covered by a second skin of supple black leather pants. His feet were bare, knowing that was another of Jack's little turn ons, as was his torso. A black braided leather collar graced his throat, and covering his head was a black leather version of his favorite bandanna. Jack also saw that those hands resting on Daniel's hips were wearing the same black leather fingerless gloves they wore in the field, and at that realization Jack's cock gave a happy lurch of appreciation. 

When Daniel saw Jack's reaction to the gloves, he deftly climbed onto the bed and straddled Jack's thighs. He reached down and dragged his hands over Jack's chest, swirling this way and that, letting Jack feel both his skin and the leather. He kept up the ministrations of his hands as he leaned way in and claimed Jack's mouth fiercely, his leather covered arousal pressing against Jack's, making Jack have to think of every cold water equivalent he could come up with to keep from coming right then and there. And when Daniel broke the kiss and pulled back, he reached up and cupped Jack's cheek gently with a leather enclosed palm. And as Jack got another whiff of a scent to add into the mix, gun oil, he heard Daniel say with a playfully evil tone, "Just to let you know, these aren't just like the ones you wear in the field, these _are _the ones you wear in the field. I borrowed them from your locker. That way every time you put them on, you'll think of all this." 

And before Jack could grit out, "bastard," halfheartedly, that same leather enclosed palm wrapped around his cock and squeezed... 

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
